


Move In Day

by ElpidiaHope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, based off a true story, pretty much just fluff and a dick joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElpidiaHope/pseuds/ElpidiaHope
Summary: Elams move into their college dorm, John makes a poorly timed dick joke





	Move In Day

John practically fell out of the car. “Oh my GOD! I never want to be in a car again!” He complained, stretching in the hot, August air. Alex slammed the car door behind him.  
“John Laurens, you do not get to complain, I’m the one that drove us three hours!” He groaned. Eliza hopped out last, stretching, too.  
“Thank you, Alexander,” she patted his back. She took a deep breath than stood in front of the both of them, hands on her hips. “So! When are the adults showin’ up to help us with the heavy lifting? I’m not carrying a mini fridge to our dorm room.”  
“Uh, that’s why we have the cart,” John reminded, “But yeah, this all might be a bit much to do ourselves…”  
“I dunno, I think we can do it,” Alex spun his car keys around his finger, walking to the trunk. Eliza tied her hair up in a ponytail as John and she walked behind Alex. “I heard we could get an even bigger cart at the building. Let’s just start with the simple stuff.” John shrugged and Alex opened the trunk.   
Eliza picked up a trashbag full of blankets and some store bags. John went for a few small bins and Alex took one, larger bin. “First load, to the building!” He cheered, leading the way a few buildings over, which was the closest parking spot. People in school t-shirts smiled at them as they walked into the building. Eliza, since she had the most available hands, got their keys from the front desk and the three of them piled into the elevator. Eliza hummed as they went up and up.  
“Why are you so adorable?” Alex scoffed, John laughed. Eliza shrugged as the door opened and they turned to go to the end of the hall. They had a corner room this year. The group dropped all their stuff and looked around. “A bit bigger than last year.”  
“I call this desk!” John shouted as he slammed his palm against one by the window. Eliza rolled her eyes with a smile.  
“Oh, when’s Maria getting here? Aren’t we in the same hall?” She asked Alex.  
“Yeah, I saw her door tag on the way here,” John answered, walking back over to them, “Think she’s here, yet?”  
“She left after us,” Alex reminded.  
“Oh, right,” Eliza said, “Well! We’ll see her sooner or later! Let’s go get more of our stuff!” She pumped her fist and left the room. John was the only one sensible enough to bring a room key before shutting the door behind them. “Hey, did I see that we have our own bathroom this yeah?”   
“Oh, yeah, you didn’t know?” John asked. Eliza shook her head. “Should be better than last year.” The elevator opened once more and Alex spotted people handing out carts, darting in that direction. He speed walked back.   
“Now we’re talking!” He cheered. John read a label, the weight limit, on the side and grinned like an idiot.  
“Hey, Alex,” he drawled, turning slowly to him with that stupid smile, “Be a dear and push Eliza and me on the cart?” Eliza immediately donned her puppy eyes and joined John. Alex winced.  
“I can’t say no to that assault!” He pouted.  
“Yes!” Eliza cheered as she hopped on and held onto the side bars, John, excitedly, following suite. Alex rolled his eyes and pushed them out of the building. They were a dumb, giggling mess as Alex pushed them the block or two. They stopped at the car. “Thank you, Alexander,” Eliza drawled. Alex just ruffled their hair and popped open the trunk again. The group began the routine of going back and forth, getting all their stuff in the building before both Washington and Philip Schuyler got there.  
“Ah man!” Eliza pouted, checking her phone, “The dining court is closed until five, we missed it, and I’m hungry!”  
“We can always go out,” Alex offered, “What should we get to eat?” John, who was putting their bathroom stuff away, laughed in the distance.  
“Eat this DICK!” He yelled.  
“Mmm,” Alex hummed, hand on his chin, “Nah. I want something filling-” Eliza burst out laughing, practically wheezing, soon followed by John and then Alex. They jolted to a halt when they heard knocking on the door frame. Alex cleared his throat. “Washington. Mr, Schuyler, how was- uh- your drive?” He asked sheepishly, Eliza continued her laughter at her father’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> You can find me at elpidiahope.tumblr.com !


End file.
